Heretofore, there has not been proposed any toy car, which permits running with the rear of chassis in the air in addition to the usual type of driving, similar to wheeley running of an motorcycle.
On the other hand, there has hitherto been proposed a direction-converting device in which a driving power is transmitted from a single motor through a steering plate and a link mechanism to front wheels. Such device, however, provides only a narrow range of steering operation.
An object of the invention is to provide a toy car which permits a rear-up running in addition to the usual type of driving, similar to wheeley running of an motorcycle.
Another object of the invention is to provide a toy car which permits a back-wheeley running, namely a backward running or moving backwards, with the rear wheels of the car being lifted up.
A further object of the invention is to provide a toy car having a direction-converting device which permits a rapid and small sharp turn with quick response and an active feeling of steering operation.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a toy car having a direction-converting device without any complicated mechanism and thus with a very simple construction, leading to reduction of the manufacturing costs.